A Cat, a Clown and a Moon
by bluerainst0rm
Summary: So I was writing this story for school and I thought "Hey, Maybe my readers will want to read this!" So I typed it up and posted it. Either everyone will love or hate me for this. After a mission Happy get's lost. After about three hours of walking he meets a strange creature, which seemed threatening at first but it's actually adorable. Before he leaves though, he leaves a gift.


**(A/N: Alright guys, so for school I had to make a short story/ tall tale. I wrote one a bit bout Fairytail. Just using the charecters tho. Anyways, so today I thought "Hey, why not just type it up and post it?!" **

**So I did.**

**Here is my newest ONE-SHOT!  
Enjoy!)**

_**A cat, a clown and a moon**_

"Ok, I think we're almost back at Fiore…" A small blue cat began, his blue ears twitching. His white-tipped tail changed from side to side with each paw step the cat took, only moving an inch. The male cat's whiskers twitched as he stared at the map he held with his front paws. He had a large white spot on his stomach that reached his chest and a green bag on his back that was tied around his neck with ribbon of the same color, hiding the green mark on his back.

The cat turned as a smile spread across his face before fading when he realized that the path behind him was empty. "Or not… Natsu? Lucy? Erza? Gray?" The cat swept his round charcoal gaze away from the path to glare at the filled map. "Great! I'm lost! I told them I shouldn't lead, but nooo! They said they had to make sure Natsu was okay so I HAD to lead!" The cat sighed before folding the map six times. "Not only do I not have a single fish, but without Erza around to tell me where exactly we are on the map, I might as well be off it."

The feline began to place the folded map into his green bag when he paused. "GREAT! NOW I'M TALKING TO MYSELF!" He yelled, not expecting anyone to hear him. He closed his bag before placing it back on his back and placing one hind paw in front of the other as he continued walking. "Maybe if I keep walking then I'll find a ship harbor…" He muttered before pausing his thoughts. "With fish of course." He added to himself with a smirk.

…..

About three hours passed before he stopped and stared at a small village with multiple small houses. The cat's ears perked before he leapt for joy. "I'm out of the forest!" He cheered, talking to no one but himself. "Aye, Sir Happy is free! Take that forest! Nobody can stop a Fairy Tail wizard!'

"A what?" An unknown voice asked coming from the cat's left.

The furry wizard whipped his head around to see a light pink creature standing in front of the bushes. It had a pink head and red feet. A blue and hot pink jester hat with spots on it rested on top of it's head. It looked at the cat with both curious and mischievous dark brown eyes. It's mouth was slight open, showing two sharp white fangs. Other than that, the creature had no other features. No legs, no arms, no neck and no ears. It was simply just a head, face and feet.

"AH! A MONSTER!" The cat cried, his fur bristling and his eyes widening. Surely this thing was carnivorous since it had fangs like his pink-haired friend. "HELP! NATSUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

"I ain't no monster!" The creature growled, clenching it's canine teeth together. "I'm Marx! If you thought I was a monster then you should of ran faster, so take that Sparks!"

The feline paused, confusion replacing the fear it felt. "T-that makes no sense." He muttered, his blue fur becoming flat again.

"Take that back, you over-used rack!" The creature hissed the demand, narrowing it's eyes.

"Why try…?" Happy sighed the question to himself, his tail drooping.

"Anyways, what brings you here today?" Marx asked, tilting his round pink head.

"I'm lost." The blue exceed admitted, feeling a stab of guilt. It was his fault him and his team were lost… It was also his fault he wasn't with his team right now. "Do you have any place to sleep?"  
"You can stay at my house, and chase that little mouse!" Marx cheered the suggestion, turning around on his only left toe and walking towards the village.

"Thanks…?" the cat mewled confused. "I'm Happy by the way."

"So am I!" Marx replied. "Or are you saying a lie?"

"No, I really am Happy!" The cat growled. "That's my name! Happy!"  
"Oh, well why didn't you say so?!" Marx asked, walking further away from the forest.

'I did…' Happy commented in his mind. An entire night with this rhyming puffball? 'Don't think I can take it.'

…

The sun was setting by the time Happy finished settling in Marx's cabin home.

"You alright, Mite?" Marx asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"Do you always have to talk with rhymes?" Happy asked, making sure his pillow was comfortable.

"Yes! How else should I assess?!" Marx asked, twirling around on his red right foot/toe.

"You make no sense Marx…" Happy growled, jumping off his bed. A small black square on the wall caught Happy's eye. Curious, he slowly approached it, but saw that there was a reflection on the black square. It was a window. "Don't you guys have any lights outside at night?"

"Nope, there isn't a single light, we are just a village here tonight." Marx answered in another one of his infamous rhymes.

"Hmm…" Happy hummed, thinking up of a quick plan. "Marx, go get me a white rock." Happy requested, not tearing his gaze away from the window for a second.

"Why?" Marx asked, his reflection in the window showed him tilting his head.

"It's a surprise, now go get me one!" Happy demanded, a bit of annoyance in his voice.

Marx quickly obeyed and left the house. In only moments later he came back holding a white rock in his mouth. Happy turned and padded away from the window to grab the white rock away from Marx. "Thank you."

"What are young doing?" Marx asked, his black eyes shining in curiosity.

"I'm giving light to the village." Happy answered, walking out of the cabin. He insantly threw the rock into the black night sky. The white rock froze in the sky and hung there like a picture. "I call it 'The moon'!" Happy announced as the moon glowed, shining a dim light on the village. "Think of it as a 'Thank you' for letting me stay the night." Happy smiled, his think whiskers twitching. Small white angel like wings appeared on Happy's back as they flapped once.

"Thank you! I love its color like I love dew!" Marx smiled, once again talking in a riddle that didn't make sense. "Now are you happy, or sappy?"

"Aye! Who else would I be?" Happy asked, his wings flapping lazily, carrying him into the sky. Happy perched himself on the crescent moon and laid back, getting comfortable. He reached into his green bag and pulled out a fishing rod. "Until Natsu gets here, I better fish!" He announced, throwing the fishline into the thick sea of clouds that sometimes parted to show the moon. He nodded as he agreed with himself and threw a free paw into the air. "Aye!"

**(A/N: YES! I KNOW HOW WEIRD IT IS! BUT IT'S A TALL TALE, IT AIN'T SUPPOSED TO MAKE SENSE!**

**Happy: I'm just glad I was finally the main character!  
Natsu: Don't get too comfortable Happy, I'm gonna take the spotlight soon!  
Happy: Hey, that's no fair! What, I only get one story dedicated to me while you get like a million!?**

**Natsu: Yeah, that's kind of the point.**

**Happy: THAT'S A REAL JERK MOVE NATSU!  
Blue: And now I'll just sit here and wait for everyone's reviews. **

**Natsu and Happy: Aye!)**


End file.
